


Demon With A Song

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Shuichi, Boys Kissing, Demon Shuichi, Dirty Talk, Karaoke, Love Live! References, M/M, Mind Games, Oral, Singing, Teasing, Top Kokichi, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “My words may sound bold, I’ve been told, but I like it. You see it just feels natural to me.” Shuichi winks at Kokichi and sticks his tongue out a bit devilishly.“Trust my instincts and leave the rest behind you. Come on over here…” The demon boy makes a little ‘come here’ motion at Ouma and smirks. Like he knows exactly what’s he’s doing and how to lure his boyfriend in.





	Demon With A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Demons
> 
> i AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM REALLY REALLY BURNED OUT AND FUCKING DYING 
> 
> BUT HAVE MY DEMON SHUICHI PLESSE
> 
> LISTEN TO GUILTY NIGHT GUILTY KISS WHILE READING ABOUT SHUICHIS SONG THATS THE SONG HES SINGING BUT IN ENGLISH

Shuichi’s cuddled up to Kokichi’ on the couch, his tail flicking back and forth, thigh high stockings biting into his soft legs. Kokichi’s scratching head  _ right  _ near his long black horns and he sighs happily. He yelps as Kokichi suddenly grabs hold of his tail. 

“Rude!” He huffs out, pouting his lips out and glaring at his lover. 

The purple-haired boy snickers, as he releases Shuichi’s tail, and watches it flicker back and forth with excitement. “C’mon, you  _ like  _ it you little demon.” He laughs, pulling the demon boy fully onto his lap. 

“I do  _ not.”  _ Shuichi huffs out, looking away with a blush on his face. 

“You  _ so  _ do.” Kokichi teases, kissing Shuichi’s flushed cheek, as his hand makes its way up to pet Shuichi’s head. 

Suddenly Kokichi’s phone buzzes to life, as Rantaro’s name is displayed across the phone screen. The purple-haired picks up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hey, Kokichi! We’re going out for karaoke and was wondering if you and Shu wanna come along?”

“Gimme a sec.” Kokichi mutes himself on the phone. “Hey sweetheart, Rantaro asked if we wanna go to karaoke?”

Shuichi presses himself against Kokichi. “Mmh if you wanna go then sure, I don’t mind.” He purrs out lowly, kissing lazily around Kokichi’s neck. 

“Hey Rantaro, we’ll be there asap.” 

“Great, see you there!!” And with that Rantaro hangs up, ad Kokichi tosses his phone aside. 

“You.” He pokes at Shuichi’s forehead and hears his demon boyfriend giggle cutely, as he shoots Kokichi an innocent look, batting those pretty little eyelids and relaxing his batlike wings. “C’mon, let’s go have fun at karaoke, ne Shu?” He pats his lover’s thighs as a little ‘get off’ gesture. 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Shuichi gets up and throws his favorite thigh-high boots on. The black leather shines in the dim lighting of the apartment. The demon boy makes his way over to the mirror in the living room and fixes his outfit, grabbing a jean jacket from the coat rack and tucking his wings into it. He fixes his eyeliner as Kokichi intently watches from the couch, along with adding some soft pink lipstick. He hears Shuichi’s little noise of completion and turns around for Ouma to see. The jean jacket goes perfect with the simple black dress Shuichi is wearing, along with the black thigh highs. His black horns are sticking out of his head, along with his tail sticking out from him. “Do I look alright?”

Kokichi gets up from the couch, and takes Shuichi’s hand, and pulls him out of the house. “You look great Darlin’!” He says, pressing a kiss to his lover’s hands. “Tail and horns in cutie.” He reminds, locking the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He says with a groan. When Kokichi turns around, the horns and tail are gone, and Shuichi’s wings aren’t pressing into the jacket anymore. He smiles and takes Shuichi’s hand, as they hop in their car, and head to the karaoke place. 

The car is filled with casual banter, Shuichi remarking on little details about the new car, and how he liked the old one better, to which Kokichi responds with how the car is a way better option for their wallets. Shuichi still doesn’t understand everything about the human world yet.

Kokichi parks and they enter the little place, to which they see a few friends. Rantaro, Kiibo, Kaede, Maki, and Kaito are all waiting for them there. The pair walk over to their friends and are lead into a small karaoke booth. Everyone places a drink order, Shuichi being the only one to order vodka-better yet any alcohol. 

“Yo Shu, aren’t you a little overdressed?” Kaito asks, scrolling through the song list and every second or two showing Maki, to which she shakes her head, and sips at her tea.

Shuichi giggles and takes a sip from his drink. “Nah, I honestly don’t care, I wear what I want when I want, never been a problem.” He drinks the last of his vodka and immediately orders another. Kokichi flicks his thighs and hears a little yelp. Shuichi glares at him and pouts, flicking him right back. “What’s got your panties in a bunch Kichi?” He snarkily whispers. “Upset cuz this is my sixth drink tonight?” He whispers with a laugh. 

“Wait- _ sixth?”  _ Kokichi says a little too loudly. 

The door swings open and in pops Miu. “What’s up esteemed sluts!” She laughs, sitting between Shuichi and Maki. “Long time no see, so who’s singin’ what?” She asks, just then, the waiter hands Shuichi his drink with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Shuichi responds curtly, taking a nice slow sip of his drink and savoring it in front of his boyfriend, almost as to mock him. “Hey Miu, check the song lineup, we’ve got some good ones.” He says with a smile.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the queen slut herself!” Kokichi cheers doing little jazz hands at Miu.

“What’s up Cockichi!” Miu says with a cheerful smile. 

“Be quiet! Kaede’s up.” Kiibo hushes, to which Kokichi and Miu shush him in almost perfect unison, and laughing together about it. Maki hits Miu over the head, and she finally shuts up. 

Kokichi glances over to Shuichi, and notices his soft features, and how cute he is. Cheering silently for Kaede and sipping from his drink. As Kaede’s song fades out, he notices Shuichi getting up. “Hey, will you hold my drink for me?” He says, with a seemingly sweet smile. 

“Of course my beloved,” Kokichi says, grasping the glass and taking a nice long drink. 

Shuichi walks up onto the mini stage and grabs the mic from Kaede.

A familiar song starts to play, and Shuichi looks directly at Kokichi.

“Woah-oh oh~” 

Shuichi’s voice is deep and carries a certain mischief to it, and it turns everyone’s heads. 

“Woah-oh oh yeah~” 

Shuichi’s hips sway along with the song and Kokichi’s enchanted.

“Kiss, I wish I could capture you, steal you away. Save your opinion, okay? Do not try to argue.” Shuichi’s tone is almost sultry in all the subtle and right ways. He’s swaying to the beat of the song perfectly like he was made for the stage.

“Kiss! You don’t seem to care but I’m aware it’s a lie. I cam see the heat in your eyes, don’t try to hide it!” Shuichi’s rich voice hits the notes beautifully, and his body movement matches the beauty. 

“My words may sound bold, I’ve been told, but I like it. You see it just feels natural to me.” Shuichi winks at Kokichi and sticks his tongue out a bit devilishly. 

“Trust my instincts and leave the rest behind you. Come on over here…” The demon boy makes a little ‘come here’ motion at Ouma and smirks.

“You calling, calling-Guilty Kiss!”

“Like a dream, I need the one night. Guilty Kiss! So let’s dance until daylight.” He cheers along with the song, the performance is electrifying, and everyone is clapping along.

“Our time won’t stop even for me, so that’s why we should enjoy this beauty!” Shuichi is enchanting. 

“Like a dream, I need the one night. Guilty Night! So let’s dance until daylight.”

“Our time won’t stop even for me, believe me, we should just fall in love yes?”

“Yes! Guilty night! Guilty Kiss! Guilty night! Guilty Kiss!”

The song fades out and amongst their friends are cheers and claps. 

“That was really good Shuichi!” Kiibo remarks as Shuichi sits down next to Ouma once more. 

“I didn’t know you had such a rich voice if I would have known I would have played the piano to that voice ages ago!” Kaede smiles. 

“Thank you guys, I don’t sing much.”

“ _ Such an understatement.”  _ Kokichi remarks under his breath. That song though...made him feel oddly aroused. 

“ _ Did you like the show Ko-ki-chi?”  _ Shuichi’s voice hums through his mind.    
  


_ “I told you to stop talking to me with your mind!! It weirds me out…”  _ He hears Shuichi giggle, and snuggle up next to him. 

_ “Mhh Kichi...I’m horny,”  _ Shuichi says with a pout.  _ “Will you help me?”  _ He asks dramatically.

_ “Ah does my beloved want me to fuck him in the bathroom where everyone can hear how much of a slut he is? Miu may be the queen of the sluts but you my darling are the biggest slut neeheehe!” _

_ “You’re already talking dirty to me and we haven’t even kissed yet c’mon-I’m going to die if you don’t touch me soon.” _

_ “Can Shuichi cream it just from my voice?”  _ He chuckles as Shuichi gives him a death glare from right next to him. 

“Be right back guys!” Shuichi says cheerily, heading to the bathrooms.

_ “Kichi please hurry up.” _

_ “Are you already touching yourself Shu”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Fine, I’ll be right there.”  _ “I’m gonna go grab something from the car real quick, be right back.” He says, making a bee-line for the bathroom. He knocks on the door and it opens, Shuichi quickly pulling him in.

“Ah-Kokichi.” Shuichi moans out, as Kokichi nudges his thigh against the demon boy’s crotch so he can rut against it. Kokichi’s hands make their way to Shuichi’s long tail while the other snaked its way to the demon boy’s dick to rub at it through the dress. “H-HEY! No fair Koki- _ chi.”  _ He moans out, melting against his lover as Kokichi rubs at his tail. 

“My cute little beloved! Everything’s fair game when you practically drag me out here to fuck you. You don’t get to be picky tonight sweetheart.” Ouma says lowly, yanking on Shuichi’s tail, and earning a loud moan. 

The demon boy leans forward to kiss at Kokichi’s lips, smudging his strawberry-pink lipstick against his lover’s lips. He hears a groan from the man above him and smiles into the kiss. He backs away panting as Kokichi eyes him up and down. It looked like Kokichi was ready to devour him and fuck-he was super into it. 

Kokichi kneels down on the floor and lifts Shuichi’s dress up, he’s wearing cute panties, and there’s a huge wet spot, most likely from precum. The purple-haired boy licks his lips and licks at his lover’s bulge through the underwear and hears Shuichi gasp in surprise, he lowers he panties and gives Shuichi’s dick a couple licks before completely deepthroating it. He wasn’t as good as giving head as his boyfriends, but he was still good no doubt. 

Shuichi moans as Kokichi sucks his cock. “K-Kichi.” He whines out, threading his hands in his lover’s soft purple locks. “ _ AH~”  _ Shuichi cries out as Kokichi’s mischievous hands find their way to his tail. His legs threatened to give out as he slumps against the wall. 

“You gonna cum just from me sucking you off and playing with your tail? How pathetic neeheehee!” Kokichi laughs, getting back to sucking his boyfriend off. “Slut” He chuckles against his lover. 

“Kokichi!” He cums with the cry of hid boyfriend’s name. Shuichi’s breathing is jagged as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Better now?” Kokichi smiles, rising from the ground and places a kiss on his lover’s neck, sucking on the spot to reveal a dark patch in the demon’s pale skin. 

“Much better, thank you Kokichi.” Shuichi smiles as he presses his lips to his lover’s and smiling into the kiss. “We better get back to karaoke before everyone starts to question it. You go back first so they don’t suspect anything.” 

Kokichi laughs and places a kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. “My beloved is so adorable!” He praises, exiting the bathroom to head back to their friends. 

Shuichi finishes up in the bathroom and makes himself look presentable before heading out.

“There you are! We’re just about to sing another song!” Kaito cheers. 

Kaede eyes Shuichi up and down and sighs, turning to talk to Maki. 

Kokichi laughs at her reaction because she already knows what they were up to.

_ “When we get home, I’ll pay you back, promise~”  _


End file.
